A raisable mast support including means of guidance of the mast in translation in a direction of raising, allowing for longitudinal raising of the mast between a retracted position inside the body and a raised position. These guiding means only allow the mast to move in this raising direction, although they also allow the mast to be kept on the support.
The support also includes means of fixation to a structural component of the underwater vehicle, also referred to as the body. Thus, the mast and its support may be brought together during a single assembly operation within the underwater vehicle.
Normally, the support includes four walls surrounding the mast transversely to the raising direction, so as to form a housing for the mast. Thus, when the underwater vehicle includes several masts of this type, each mast is surrounded by four respective walls, although the walls and supports, taken as a whole, are relatively cumbersome.
The invention seeks, in particular, to remedy this disadvantage by providing a less cumbersome support and guidance structure, whilst providing good resistance to environmental constraints.